


Incense and Bubble Baths

by kinksandkurlsss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Massage, Reader is overworked, Sleep Deprivation, barely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksandkurlsss/pseuds/kinksandkurlsss
Summary: You were having a rough few weeks and just needed to wind down. Iruka knew this. So, when you got home to turn in for the end of the work week, your boyfriend of two years already had the perfect you-tailored evening planned.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Incense and Bubble Baths

The past three weeks had been dreadful. Work was work. It seemed like you’d end every day leaving your job more tired than the last. Two-day weekends had begun to feel like a blur, becoming less and less sufficient to fully recharge from the week of seemingly never-ending assignments before starting the next.

You’d been vocal about your frustrations on and off with Iruka, but tried not to make a habit of going on about your job everyday so as not to unload too much on your boyfriend, whom you knew also dealt with his own rough weeks every now and then as one of the Leaf Village’s most-dedicated instructors.

Walking up the steps to the front door of your shared apartment, you promised yourself to keep any work-related talk to a minimum. It was the end of the week, and you were determined to enjoy your two days off, even though you knew it would likely be spent indoors because of quarantine and the nasty cold weather.

When you finally approached the door, fatigued and anxious to collapse onto you and Iruka’s shared bed, the keys fell out of your hand and into the mucky snow on the ground.

Fuck.

You let out a long sigh and quickly yoked up the keys, shaking off the dirty snow, and jammed them into the keyhole to open the door.

Once you got in and started to hang up your heavy coat, knitted cap and mask, you took a moment to stand still, allowing yourself to appreciate the sudden warm heat surrounding you and the noticeable smell of oatmeal incense that engulfed the living space. The pleasant scent coupled with the much-welcomed heat began to melt your insides, bringing a soft smile to your lips as you closed your eyes briefly.

Your eyes were met with a pair of lidded dark orbs staring back at you as you slowly opened them with a deep exhale, your smile reaching both ends of your cheek as you took in the sight of your boyfriend.

“Hello, my love,” Iruka said in a soft voice, smiling as he headed for you from the other end of the room for a warm embrace.

Iruka had been very helpful and understanding the past few weeks as you found yourself becoming more on edge from work, giving you a small refuge to vacation for a nice escape when you’d come in from your job in the evenings and on weekends, just as you provided him when the academy or shinobi life had gotten too difficult.

You nestled your nose into his neck, breathing in scents of sandalwood and spice as you reached your cold hands around his back.

“Gahh!!” Iruka exclaimed at the feeling of the cool skin, making you snicker. “You’re a popsicle, [Y/N].”

“I knowww! That’s why I wanna get closer to you!” you said giggling as you tightened your embrace around him.

Iruka humphed while putting on a fake annoyed, at least you assumed as much, pout before returning to his normal welcoming smile as large arms made their way around your back, squeezing you. You tightened your eyes more as you let feelings of uneasiness, being overworked and under-rested, seep out during the close embrace, replacing them with the euphoric release of serotonin that seemed to wash over you. 

The snug hug lasted about a minute longer before Iruka gave you a tighter squeeze and took in a big whiff of your hair.

“Mhmmmm,” he said in a deeper voice.

“Mhmmm? Is that a ‘let me go’ mhm or a ‘take me to bed now’ mhm,” you said giggling again while you settled into the tighter embrace, pressing your hips against his as you started to brush your lips against his ear.

“Fuuu--aaaaaghhhh!” Iruka managed to get out seconds later, the tone of his voice traveling from the soothing low tone to an octave higher in one bizarre sound before gripping your hips and stepping back to put about 6 inches of space between you both. 

“I know I’ll instantly regret this,” he said hesitantly in a voice more husky than his normal tone, appearing to give significant consideration to whatever he was deliberating for a few seconds as you started to look bemused.

“But wait -- real quick. I actually have a surprise for you,” he said, this time letting go of your sides as he vanished behind the kitchen counter to pick up a medium-sized box, poorly wrapped in gold shimmery paper. 

“Ohhh, what is that beautiful thing?” You asked excitedly, but still a little confused, as he placed the box with wrinkled wrapping paper down on the table near you.

The scar along Iruka’s nose darkened as a pink tinge reached his cheeks once you began to unwrap the box, which took about five minutes since it had wrapped with way too much tape.

“Erghh I haven’t had the most experience gift-wrapping, if you can tell--” Iruka began to say before you cut in smiling and giving him a kiss on his nose, “Shhhh! It’s lovely.”

Iruka awkwardly raised his arms behind his head, tensely grinning as you continued to remove the wrapping.

“Oh! Wha-- You didn’t!” you exclaimed once you'd managed to get rid of two rings of duct taped that wrapped around the box, now jumping ecstatically when you saw an image of the whirlpool jet spa you’d mentioned wanting to buy a few months back.

You’d meant to buy it for yourself whenever you got the chance. But that didn’t stop the overwhelming filling of joy that built up in your chest when you realized just how thoughtful and attentive your boyfriend was.

“Yep!” Iruka said eagerly, beaming ear to ear with pride once you rushed to wrap him in another bear hug. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” you said between the string of short kisses you left all over his face.

“Okay, okay,” Iruka said as the red on his face deepened. He then slid his hands to your sides again to brace you. “And… did you notice how light the box was?” he said, smirking.

“No, what do you mean?” you said before your kisses started to venture to his hot neck.

“Mhmmm-ahhh! I meant let’s go to the bathroom,” Iruka said, his voice doing that bizarre rollercoaster of tone thing again before taking a step back from you for another.

Confused again, you grinned at your boyfriend, whose face looked almost like the color of a cherry now. “Kinda kinky, but okay, mister,” you said smugly as you giddily grabbed his now-sweaty hand and went to the bathroom.

As you approached the closed door to the bathroom, you started to hear what sounded like bubbling water. You instantly gasped.

“Did you already--” you said eagerly as you opened the door, breath caught in your throat once you’d seen flower petals and suds bubbling at the surface inside the tub.

Your mouth gaped open for several seconds before you were able to speak.

“What do you think? [Y/N]?” Iruka started to say, with one hand tugging lightly on your hand while the other began to reach behind his hand as he reverted into his awkward stance.

“I lit one of your incense and got some of that bubble bath you lik--” he said before your lips claimed his. 

You were overcome with emotion, eyes beginning to grow watery. Everything was perfect, from your favorite hibiscus-scented bubble bath to the petals of your favorite flower and the smell of your favorite oatmeal incense.

You relished in the sensation his warm lips offered before you started to suck on his lower lip while your fingers began to roam his back.

Iruka allowed himself to moan into the kiss when you started to align your bodies against each other before breaking away suddenly, slightly out of breath.

“Damn … baby, I’m really trying to stick to the plan here,” Iruka said in almost a whisper against your lips, before lightly chuckling, his eyes still closed as he tilted his forehead against yours. “Don’t you think you should get into the tub first?”

“Why in such a hurry,” you said in a breathy voice, nipping at his lips, “do you think I’m dirty, Ru?”

Iruka’s breath hitched before he bit down hard on his upper lip and took a step back, this time his eyes were open and looked like they were staring holes into yours.

“I want you,” Iruka said before taking a deep sigh and adjusting his stance as a large imprint began to grow underneath his dark, loose lounge pants, “to relax tonight.”

“You could join me in doing th--” you started to grin before tugging on his waistband.

Iruka’s gaze hardened as he started to smirk at you. “Oh I plan to tomorrow.”

“But tonight,” he said as he started to approach you, reaching the rim of your top only to raise it over your kinky hair, “is all about you being able to just … calm down and relax.”

“So, you,” he continued as he started to unbutton your slacks, “and only you will be taking the first bath.”

You reached forward to sneak a kiss from your boyfriend after your pants fell to the floor before he used his quick shinobi speed to move his head out of the way, only to land a kiss to your forehead.

“No fair!” you said laughing at the reaction, allowing your inner fire to sizzle out a little to fully appreciate your boyfriend’s planned surprise. 

“All is fair in love and war,” Iruka snickered as he started to tie up your hair into a curly pineapple while you started to remove your undergarments.

“Thank you, love,” you told Iruka, taking advantage of his briefly distracted gaze as it travelled your frame to land a quick smooch to his cheek.

“Maybe I can be a shinobi too,” you said with a smug grin as you turned to reach one foot in the tub. You heard a grunt from your boyfriend, which made you laugh since he would never allow that to happen, before feeling a light smack against your butt from behind.

“Pervert!” you said laughing more as you brought your other set of toes into the hot, but not uncomfortably so, bubbling water.

“Ahhhhhh,” you exclaimed as you sank your body into the tub, allowing the hot water to reach every nook of your frame. Warmth filled you from head to toe as your body grew limp over the heated jets in the bath.

“This is perfect,” you said slowly, eyes shut as Iruka looked down at you, mesmerized by the image. 

Iruka then crouched down beside the tub, submerging a large sponge into the hot water, only to drag it up and down your body.

You open your eyes at the touch, smiling in awe of your boyfriend as he bathes you -- a much-welcomed bonus to the seemingly thousands of heated air bubbles that soothed your over-worked frame from all around.

“Aww thank you, love. You really don’t have to,” you protested reluctantly. The feeling of the soft sponge traveling from either end of you and him squeezing hot water on the parts of skin above the water felt amazing. 

“Ssshhh,” Iruka let out in a low voice, “we know you’ve done more for me when you can, and my lady deserves this.”

“Who said I was a lady?” you joked in response, earning light giggles from your beau as you happily let him continue with the sponge bath while you started to drift off into heated bliss in the tub. Within minutes, you began to fall asleep in the comfortable heat as your body started to collect on the hours in bed you’d been missing, stressing about work late at night, on and off these past few weeks.

Some time later, his hands slowly found your shoulders from behind the tub. The feeling, though soft, surprised you, prompting you to tense up briefly before his massaging hands worked their way into your muscles.

Leisurely emerging from your short slumber at the calm massage, you practically cooed at the feeling as you leaned to the side a little bit in the water to allow him to rub down your back and then back up to your shoulder blade and neck.

“Damn,” you said in a whisper as the pressure leaked into your most tense muscles around your neck and upper back.

“You may need a backpack, sweetie,” Iruka said a few minutes later as he continued his soft kneading. “I think you wear that shoulder bag of yours well, like everything else.” You could hear the light smile in his voice. “But it may be adding unequal stress to your back, you know?”

“See?” he asked, concerned as his hands pressed into a tense spot near your right shoulder blade, drawing a brief hiss from you as the pressure started to relieve some of the stress there.

“I refuse to wear a backpack with 30 knocking at my door,” you said in your best, posh tone, turning your nose up before you and Iruka broke into a laugh.

“Well,” he said before planting a quick kiss at the middle of the back of your neck, “I think you’d look sexy in anything.”

You splashed some water back at him in return, chuckling lightly, “Trying to rack up those brownie points for later, aren’t ya?”

“How dare you?” Iruka said in his own fake snooty voice as he began to playfully splash water at you. “I’ll have you know I am a most distinguished shinobi of the Leaf Village,” he went on, clearing his throat obnoxiously as he continued splashing water on you.

“Hey, hey!” you barely got out between laughs, “I think that’s enough now. I’m ready to get out.”

Iruka’s wide grin faded for a moment as he watched you begin to stand up and fetch your towel from the shower rod, eyes traveling from your soapy chest, to the suds falling down your hips and then legs before he hurriedly grabbed his nose and left the room.

“Iruka?” you called after him once you dried off. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” he exclaimed from out of the room. “Just -- getting something, dear. Stay there!”

Within seconds, Iruka reemerged with two partly red and white pieces of tissue in either nostril and your furry bathrobe.

“Ohhhhh,” you said slowly with a knowing smile as you approached your boyfriend. After two years together, and months of flirting before then, you were aware your boyfriend could sometimes get nosebleeds when he gets a little… excited too quickly.

You smirked at Iruka, whose face went red, before reaching for your robe and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Whoa. Wait a minute. This is sooo warm,” you said, after noticing the heat emanating from your robe around you.

“Yeah,” Iruka said, awkwardly reaching his hands to the back of his head. “I just put it in the dryer just before you got in so you could have it nice and toasty once you were out of the tub.”

“Awwww,” you said before landing a series of smooches on your boyfriend’s lips as he tied the robe up around you. Seconds later you were in the air in your boyfriend’s arms as he headed for the bedroom. 

“Ru, my love… awww thank you,” you said in awe, kissing his cheek.

“This has been so amazing,” you said as you both made your way to the bed, reflecting on how great you felt now compared to when you first came in. “I mean it, Ru, thank you.”

You snuggled up next to your boyfriend on the king-sized bed as he settled in. Everything was perfect for a few moments before Iruka jolted at the sound of his ringtone.

Your boyfriend then looked down at his cell and hopped to his feet quickly to start to head for the door, “Wait, honey, I have to take this real quick.”

“Ummm okay,” you said, confused as to why he’d need to leave the room to take a call.

That’s a little unusual for him.

You allowed yourself to sink into the mattress in your warm robe in the meantime before you heard the front door close and Iruka’s approaching steps.

Iruka then emerged with a bag from you and his favorite restaurant.

“You are going to love this,” he said excitedly as you grew wide-eyed at the sight when he started to take out a large-sized container of you and his favorite item on the menu: Fully loaded nachos.

You immediately squealed, drawing a wide grin from your boyfriend. “Aghhh! You are the MVP!!!”

“I know, baby,” he said smugly as he handed you a stack of napkins and nestled next to you with a towel to place the container on. He then turned on the television and queued up the latest episode of Real Housewives of Konoha, which was both of your favorite trash TV series.

“I love youuuuu!” you said tilting your head to give him a lazy kiss as the show started.

“I love you more,” he said before his lips found yours. He then obnoxiously blew cheese breath into your mouth, making your cheeks fill with air before your mouth exploded into an unattractive raspberry sound, prompting you both to laugh.

“Asshole,” you said smiling before stuffing your mouth with the nachos and cozying up underneath your boyfriend.


End file.
